Far Away
by ChaoticTheory
Summary: Set before Organization 13 was a complete group. New nobodies are beginning to arrive but one of the new nobodies is different to the others. At least to Zexion he is.


A story I started writing a while back. It originally started off as a one shot but it kinda got longer. I've decided to post it in normal chapters as it is still getting longer. If enough people like this I'll post the rest of it.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Kingdom Hearts characters or places mentioned in these stories, all I own is the plot idea I guess.

* * *

Far Away

_Chapter 1_

The sound of footsteps echoed off the pristine white walls of the seemingly never-ending corridor in the Castle That Never Was. The nobody responsible for the sound was so engrossed in thought that they didn't hear their name being called until a hand was thrust in front of their face, bringing them back to the present.

"Penny for your thoughts Zexy," joked a flaming red haired nobody.

"Don't call me that" was the clipped, well practiced reply.

"Whatever" Axel replied, shrugging his shoulders, "Xemnas sent me to find you; he has a job for you."

"What is it?" Zexion enquired, hoping it wouldn't be something too taxing or would take too long; there was a book in the library just begging to be read.

"There's a new recruit that the Superior wants you to show around," Axel replied smugly, knowing that Zexion would loathe the job. However if he was waiting for Zexion to explode and start yelling, he was sorely disappointed. Zexion's facial expression didn't change from neutral; the only difference noticeable was a slight twitching of his only visible eyebrow. Zexion decided he wasn't going to give Axel the satisfaction of seeing how annoyed he was.

"Fine," Zexion replied, turning abruptly and walking towards the Superiors office.

"That's the thanks I get," Axel grumbled, wandering aimlessly off, contemplating possible pranks that could be played on an unsuspecting victim. Now apart from Zexion who had annoyed him lately...?

Arriving at the Superiors office Zexion rapped smartly on the door and entered the room only when he heard the Superiors deep voice commanding him to. Entering the office Zexion walked up to the Superiors desk, trying not to appear too curious about the nobody sitting with their head down in the chair in front of the Superiors desk.

"Take a seat", Xemnas addressed Zexion, gesturing to an empty chair. Zexion sat down beside the new nobody, resisting the temptation to glance over at them; instead he turned his attention to Xemnas. Clearing his throat Xemnas began to speak.

"As I'm sure Axel told you we have a new member," Xemnas began, indicating the silent nobody, "I'm sure he also told you that I would like you to show him around."

"Yes Superior he told me," Zexion replied formally and politely while internally cursing the superior for assigning him such a tedious task.

"Well from now on you will show him around until he has found his feet, don't worry about introducing him to the others I will hold a meeting tonight to formally welcome him."

Zexion nodded in response, that was just what he needed. Another long winded welcome meeting. He'd already had to endure two and he didn't know how many more he could take. The Superior turned to look at the new nobody.

"Number IX, this is Number VI," he gestured in Zexion's direction, "He will be showing you around, any questions you have ask him. Understood?"

The nobody slowly raised their head to speak, allowing Zexion to finally get a good look at the newcomer. He had messy blonde hair styled into a strange combination of a mullet and a mohawk and wide ocean green coloured eyes. He also looked to be reasonably tall. He gave Zexion a quick glance to acquaint himself with his 'guide', giving Zexion a watery smile, before turning back to acknowledge what Xemnas had said.

"Yes, S-Superior, I understand" he replied, his voice a little shaky, trying to copy Zexion's courtesy when addressing Xemnas.

"You may go now." Xemnas dismissed them with a nod of his head. After bowing his head to the Superior as a mark of respect Zexion silently stood up and walked gracefully out the door. Number IX blinked. All Zexion's actions had been done so smoothly and quickly that he didn't have time to think. He hastily stood up and bowed his head to the Superior before rushing over to the door, scared of loosing track of his new 'teacher'.

Hearing the door close Xemnas allowed himself a small smile. This was going to be an interesting combination and he couldn't wait to see how it would turn out.

Zexion walked calmly down the corridor, almost as if he didn't care about the nobody behind him trying to keep up.

"Hey, w-wait up!" Number IX called after Zexion, having to jog to catch up with the shorter nobody.

Zexion slowed down slightly to allow the other nobody to catch up with him. Number IX regained his breath and gave Zexion a tiny smile. Looking around the corridors in silence he turned around to face Zexion again.

"Why are all the corridors white?" he asked Zexion, his face alight with childlike curiosity at the lack of colours in the castle.

"That's the way the Superior wanted it I suppose," Zexion replied with a shrug. Number IX made an 'Oh' noise and then followed Zexion who had started walking again.

"Um...Number VI" he began hesitantly, "What's...your real name?"

Zexion stopped walking and turned around to face Number IX, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Does it really matter?" he challenged him.

"Um...I was just wondering... really it doesn't matter," IX answered awkwardly. Zexion shrugged and turned away again, IX meekly lowered his head, wondering if he had offended the shorter nobody.

"Zexion."

"Huh?" IX looked confused.

"You wanted to know my name didn't you?" Zexion gave a small smirk. Number IX's face broke out into a grin.

"I'm Demyx," he informed Zexion, still smiling. Then, before Zexion could react, Demyx had pulled him into a hug. Zexion stiffened, not used to physical contact.

"W-what are you doing?" Zexion stuttered, his cheeks taking on a faint tinge of red.

"What? Oh sorry!" Demyx quickly released Zexion and looked away from him, "My mum always did say I was too affectionate for my own good."

Zexion raised an eyebrow at that statement. Nobodies didn't have mothers, so what was Demyx rambling about? As if reading Zexion's mind Demyx realised his own mistake and quickly amended it.

"Sorry, I meant my other's mum, always told me...I mean told him that," Demyx muttered, going red.

"It doesn't matter, it takes time to adjust to not having a heart," Zexion replied calmly. Demyx just nodded dejectedly in response.

"How can you talk as if having no heart is normal?" Demyx muttered, looking saddened at the mention of not having a heart, the pain of losing his still fresh in his mind.

"I've got used to it," was Zexion's curt response, once he spoke however he realised how harsh that sounded and probably wasn't helping the new nobody deal with the loss of his heart. That thought process surprised Zexion, since when did he care that much for any of the other nobodies? He had had to adjust himself without any real help from any of the other five nobodies from the original six since all of them were new to the experience, Saix had seemed to adjust easily enough and Axel had covered up any pain he felt by pranking the other nobodies and being an overall pain. So what made him want to help Demyx? Was it the kicked puppy expression or was he just going soft?

Zexion walked over to Demyx and laid his hand on his shoulder as best he could, due to the fact Demyx was taller than him, it made the task slightly more tricky, but he pulled it off. He hoped it comforted Demyx a bit, as Zexion wasn't very good at comforting people and had the social skills of a rock. Demyx looked at Zexion and gave a tiny smile of silent appreciation.

"Now come, I have lots to show you," Zexion said, breaking the silence that had enveloped the corridor due to lack of speech. Demyx nodded and followed Zexion down the corridor as he gave him a tour of the enormous castle.

Demyx was convinced that he would never be able to find his way about. He tried to remember where the most important rooms were, like the kitchen and the meeting room but apart from that he was totally lost about where anything was.

"This is your room," Zexion spoke, snapping Demyx out of his thoughts. He watched Zexion stop beside a door with a number IX on it, "Feel free to decorate it any way you want, don't do anything too drastic however like knocking a wall down," Zexion warned him.

"Wow, this room is huge!" Demyx exclaimed wandering into the room, "Is it really mine?"

Zexion nodded, confirming the fact that the huge room was indeed Demyx's.

"There is a meeting in 3 hours to officially introduce you to the rest of the members, it'll be in the meeting room that I showed you earlier, try not to be late."

"Thanks...hey Zex..." Demyx turned around, Zexion had left already, "...ion..." he finished.

'Oh well, I'll ask him later, after the meeting.' With that thought out of the way Demyx began to make the room more comfortable and more to his own tastes.

Zexion was now curled up in his favourite chair in the library, finally reading the book that he had been longing to. However a small portion of his mind was thinking about the new nobody: Demyx.

He was an unusual being, to say the very least. He was a bit too affectionate for Zexion's liking especially for a being that lacked a heart, he did seem to be taking the loss of his heart quite bad when he had first met him, he had however, cheered up as Zexion began showing him around the castle, chatting nonstop about all manner of things, asking Zexion endless questions, which Zexion answered as best he could. He wondered how the other members would react to the new arrival. Axel would definitely like him. He didn't appear to be as much of a 'wet blanket' as Saix was, according to Axel. Zexion mentally groaned. That was all the Organisation needed, a partner to aid Axel in his pranks. Saix wouldn't really care, as long as he didn't get in his way. Lexaeus most likely wouldn't say anything, Vexen would probably scurry off back to his lab after the meeting, Xaldin would like him as long as he liked his cooking and Xigbar was always looking for a new person to use as target practice.

Zexion glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. It was time for the meeting. He closed his book and placed it back on the shelf; he would continue reading it later. Opening a portal he stepped into it and arrived at the meeting room. It didn't have the high tiered chairs of the mission meeting room but it was still an important room.

Zexion walked over and took his seat in between Lexaeus and Saix. The chairs in the room were arranged around a circular table, so that no person was hidden from an others view. Zexion glanced around it seemed that everyone was here. Suddenly he heard Xemnas address him.

"Number VI where is number IX?" Zexion glanced around again and inwardly groaned. He was right, where was Demyx?

"I told him about the meeting Superior, so he should be here," Zexion reasoned, hoping Xemnas wouldn't send him to look for him.

"Perhaps he has lost his way, Zexion please go and see if you can retrieve him, he is after all, in your care." It was alright to hope wasn't it? Zexion nodded and left the meeting room.

'Damn that Demyx, where the hell is he?'

At that moment in time Demyx was wandering the corridors with a look of confusion on his face.

"I was sure the meeting room was down this corridor," he muttered to himself.

"Well you aren't far wrong, just three floors too far down and two corridors too far to the left," said a sarcastic voice from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Demyx whirled round trying to see who was there. A slightly amused Zexion stepped from the shadows.

"Xemnas was looking for you, he thought you might have got lost so he sent me to look for you," Zexion replied walking over to Demyx, "Now come, you're late enough for the meeting as it is."

"Hey how did you know where I was?" Demyx looked confused, "this castle is so huge I could have been anywhere."

"I have my ways," Zexion replied mysteriously.

"Oh, is it something to do with your powers?" Demyx asked.

"No, I'm a mind mage; an illusionist," Zexion replied watching for Demyx's reaction.

"Cool, I'm a water mage, which suits me fine cause I love the sea," Demyx smiled, "But that still doesn't explain how you found me."

Zexion sighed. He supposed it was better he tell him than Axel who would twist the truth.

"I have a more...developed sense of smell than a normal person, I can trace people's scents...well any scent really."

"So you're like a sniffer dog," Demyx teased Zexion. Zexion didn't look very amused at that comment. Axel had made that comment as well.

"Number IX if you want to survive your first week as a nobody I suggest that you don't make comments like that," Zexion replied stiffly.

"Aw I was only joking you Zexion that's quite a useful talent," Demyx said, looking thoughtful. Zexion rolled his eyes and grabbed Demyx's sleeve.

"Hurry up Xemnas and the others will be getting impatient."

Zexion opened a portal and turned to look at Demyx who was looking at the portal in a mixture of amazement and fear.

"How did you do that?" he questioned Zexion.

"You mean Xemnas didn't tell you how?"

"Oh no I didn't mean that, he told me all about what we nobodies are capable of but I haven't tried using the Corridors of Darkness yet," Demyx explained to him, "I'm not really sure how to anyway."

"Well I can tell you how to do it but now isn't the time to practice as we're late for the meeting."

"Thanks Zexy!" Demyx exclaimed, upon seeing Zexion's expression he rephrased his sentence, "Thanks Zexion." Zexion decided to let the used of his cursed nickname slide just this once.

"What you have to do is, envisage the place you want to go to in your mind and then open a pathway to bring you to where you want to go."

Demyx's expression was a 'you've got to be kidding me that sounds impossible' expression. Zexion nearly laughed at it but he regained his composure.

"Let's go," Zexion said calmly, and walking into the portal. After a moment's hesitation Demyx followed him. The meeting began.

Demyx spent the next few weeks finding his feet in the Organisation and getting to know the other members better. He got on well with Axel but despite that fact still sought out Zexion, who was usually found in the comfort of the library reading peacefully, to ask him any questions that he had. Zexion answered his questions patiently, on the outside pretending that it was a nuisance, but secretly he rather liked Demyx's questions, it was nice to feel needed.

Over those few weeks Demyx also learned to control his element of water finding it easier if he used his love and talent of music to help, although Xemnas insisted on him learning how to control it without the aid of music, in case his sitar was destroyed. He had learned how to portal as well, with a lot of help from Zexion, who had had his patience tested to its limits and beyond. His sense of direction had also been tested from having to figure out what world they had ended up in and if they were anywhere near to where Zexion had told Demyx to portal to. Demyx had finally grasped the concept, but still had trouble travelling between worlds. He was still working on that part.

Demyx found himself becoming increasingly attracted to Zexion, he couldn't work out why. He was intelligent, polite, great at cooking, especially baking, and cute. Wait a minute; he did not just think that Zexion was 'cute'.

'Even though he is,' Demyx's subconsciousness argued back. Pulling himself reluctantly from his daydreams he returned to preparing himself for his first ever mission. He was nervous about it but at least Axel and Saix would be accompanying him.

It was a routine cleanup job apparently. There were too many heartless in the World That Never Was. Despite the fact they had no heart to lose to the heartless they could still injure a nobody quite severely, so Xemnas was sending them to eliminate some of the heartless.

Both were already there, waiting for him. Noticing Demyx's arrival Axel walked over to greet him.

"Ready to thrash a few heartless Demyx?" Axel asked, a cocky grin on his face. Demyx nodded slightly, offering Axel a weak smile. Saix wordlessly opened a portal and they all stepped through.

Demyx surveyed his new surroundings and gasped. Despite the fact that they were still in the World That Never Was the place was swarming with heartless. Demyx involuntarily flinched, this was his first mission and, even though he hated to admit it, he was frightened.

"Oh yeah, it's party time!" exclaimed Axel, summoning his chakrams. Saix rolled his eyes at the red heads stupidity, summoning his own weapon. Demyx summoned his sitar, then following Axel and Saix's lead, began attacking the heartless.

The battle started off a little shaky for Demyx but he soon got into the flow of attacking, and was soon fighting as efficiently as Axel.

"You've got the hang of it now Demyx," Axel encouraged him, Saix merely nodded in agreement.

They continued to attack, significantly decreasing the number of heartless.

"That is enough now," Saix commanded, "Xemnas will be pleased, the mission has gone well."

"Score," Axel said, high fiving Demyx, "Let's head back to base, I'm starving!" They were waiting for Saix to open a portal, when Demyx felt uneasy. His fears weren't ungrounded however when Saix stiffened, and turned around to face them, his keen hearing picking up a noise that the other two nobodies couldn't. Suddenly, without warning, a black shape flew out of nowhere, heading straight for Axel.

"Axel, look out!" Demyx yelled. With all his might Demyx pushed the lanky red head out of the path of danger. Demyx felt something heavy collide with his back, and then his world went black.

Demyx could hear voices. Was someone calling his name?

"Demyx!"

They were, but who was it? The voice called again, he recognised the voice to be Axel's. Another voice spoke. Saix. Demyx felt someone shake him and a groan escaped him. His head hurt whenever the person shook him.

"Demyx man, please wake up!" Axel begged again.

Demyx opened his eyes, then hissed and closed them again. His head hurt an awful lot. He tried again and this time succeeded in keeping his eyes open. He was lying on the ground, but he didn't remember falling. He looked up, disorientated, and seen Axel and Saix gazing down at him in concern.

"Demyx, are you alright?"Axel questioned him, for once there wasn't a trace of mischief in his acid green eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine," Demyx replied, rubbing his head, "What the hell happened?"

"A heartless, it must have escaped our notice, it tried to jump Axel and would have succeeded if it hadn't been for you pushing him out of the way," Saix stated calmly, "However when you fell you hit your head off a rock."

"Demyx why did you do that anyway? You could have been hurt real bad," Axel said, helping Demyx to his feet. He watched as Demyx swayed for moment before he regained his balance.

"That's what friends do isn't it? Look out for each other," Demyx replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Axel looked slightly shocked, he had never had a true friend before, and he had believed that due to their lack of hearts nobodies didn't possess the ability to make the emotional bond of friendship.

"Thanks Demyx," Axel said softly, Demyx merely smiled in return.

Axel noticed that Demyx look somewhat pale, they should head back to the castle now to allow Demyx to rest.

"Let's head back," Axel suggested to Saix, who nodded and opened a portal and then stepped through.

Once they were all safely back in the castle Saix left to go and report to Xemnas while Axel accompanied Demyx back to his room, the pyro worried in case he collapsed in the corridor. After telling Demyx to rest and thanking him once again, he left him in peace to rest.

Demyx lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He tried to sleep but his headache wouldn't permit it. Thirst suddenly took a hold of Demyx and he decided he may as well go to the kitchen and get a drink. Maybe he could find some painkillers while he was there. Heaving himself off his bed Demyx began making his way down to the kitchen.

However when he was halfway there, a dizzy spell hit him and Demyx felt himself fall forwards; and straight into someone's arms. He looked up coming face to face with a worried looking Zexion.

"Demyx are you ok?" Zexion asked, trying his best to hold Demyx upright, which was rather a challenge for the shorter nobody, that and the fact his muscles had hardly any strength from lack of physical combat.

"Yeah I'm ok," Demyx grinned weakly, standing up as if to try and prove his point, however he nearly fell over again and Zexion rushed to his side to support him.

"Demyx, you're bleeding," Zexion stated bluntly, touching the side of Demyx's head. Demyx lifted his hand and looked at the barely noticeable red stain on his black glove. He hadn't noticed it before; he wondered why Axel or Saix hadn't mentioned it. Then again it was probably hard to spot being at the side of his head where it would be partially hidden by his hair.

"It must have happened on my mission," he murmured.

Zexion inwardly gasped. Today had been Demyx's first mission and he hadn't know, why hadn't he told him? Zexion mentally shook himself. So what if that had been Demyx's first mission, he didn't care. Or did he?

"Tell me what happened." It wasn't a question, but it wasn't an order either, more of a request.

Demyx hurriedly explained his mission to Zexion and what had nearly been Axel's fate. While he was explaining Zexion examined the wound on the side of his head, relieved to see that it wasn't too serious, but it would most likely give Demyx a headache for the next few hours. Demyx soon finished speaking and lapsed into silence.

"You had a narrow escape, your first mission could have been your last" Zexion commented, "You should be resting now, not wandering the corridors."

"I couldn't rest, I was thirsty and anyway my headache wouldn't let me sleep, I thought there might be some painkillers in the kitchen."

"Why didn't you just use a portal to get to the kitchen?"

"I forgot I could do that," Demyx replied, grinning sheepishly. Zexion resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the blonde's stupidity. Stepping into a portal he had just opened, he motioned for Demyx to follow him. Demyx stepped through and found himself standing in the kitchen. Zexion was already rummaging in the cupboards for something. Demyx watched silently, wondering how the smaller nobody was able to reach some of the higher cupboards. He lifted out a box and popped two painkillers out of a strip and then filled Demyx a glass of water. Walking back over to him he handed him the drink and the tablets.

"Thanks," Demyx smiled gratefully, swallowing the tablets and then washing them down with the water. Zexion merely nodded and took the glass from Demyx's hand and washed it quickly before placing it back in the cupboard.

"Now follow me so that I can dress that wound," Zexion ordered, opening another portal.

"It's fine really..."Demyx trailed off when he seen the look that Zexion was giving him.

"It must be cleaned in case it gets infected," Zexion replied, walking through the portal. Demyx sighed and followed him, having no choice. It wasn't that bad in his opinion. Demyx found himself in a room that he couldn't recall having seen before.

"This is my room," Zexion commented before Demyx had the chance to speak, "Sit there," he ordered, pointing to a chair. Demyx wandered over and sat down, observing Zexion's room out of interest.

The walls were a shade of dark blue with similar coloured curtains and quilt cover. It had minimal furniture consisting of a bed, a bedside table, a wardrobe, a chest of drawers, the chair Demyx was sitting on and a massive bookshelf that covered a whole wall. It was filled with books that were all stacked neatly. It made Demyx's head spin to think that one person could read so many books.

Demyx looked over at Zexion and seen him looking through a first aid kit. Lifting out a bottle and a bandage he made his way over to Demyx. He soaked a piece of gauze in the liquid from the bottle and held the gauze to Demyx's wound. Demyx blushed slightly at Zexion's gentle touch.

"This will sting," Zexion warned him, as Demyx flinched.

"Thanks for the warning," he muttered darkly.

"Don't complain, at least this will stop it getting infected."

Demyx nodded and sat in silence while Zexion cleaned and dressed his wound. Once finished Demyx looked at his head in Zexion's mirror.

"Do I really need a bandage? It was only a cut," he complained, childishly poking the bandage.

"For the meantime yes, if it isn't as bad in the morning a plaster will suffice," Zexion replied while packing away his first aid kit. Demyx merely sighed in reply, his eyelids beginning to close.

"Go back to your room and rest Demyx," Zexion ordered him gently.

"Ok," Demyx yawned, "G'night Zexy." With that said he portalled back to his own room where he promptly fell asleep.

Zexion shook his head slightly at Demyx's childish behaviour. It had only been a few weeks since they had first met but Zexion felt himself warming to the dizzy blonde musician. He couldn't for the life of him understand why though and deciding that that thought wasn't important right now he walked over to his comfy reading chair, lifted his book and began to read.

* * *

So that's the first chapter, please leave me a review and tell me what you think. No flames please I'll just use them to cook my food on a barbeque but constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
